Dragon Ball DxD
by GohanMania
Summary: Esta es la historia de un decendiente de los saiyajin, debido a que su mundo fue destruido por una amenaza desconocida, su padre lo envio a otra dimension con ayuda de Kamisama. Ahora debera descubrir su verdadera identidad y proteger a sus seres queridos. Harem. Zaiko x Rias x Akeno x Xenovia x Rosswise x Irina. ETC


**Este es un fanfic crossover que he querido escribir desde hace mucho, pero ya que Goku y Gohan los usan todo el rato en las historias y además son hiperpoderosos pensé en algo mejor que se me ocurrió al terminar de ver Dragon ball GT. Esta historia se basara en Zaiko (No, no es el de dragon ball AF sino el nieto de Goku Jr) esta historia se basa en 200 años después de dragon ball GT, cuando él padre de Zaiko al ver que una amenaza había destruido al mundo, pidió al actual kamisama que mandara a Zaiko bebe a otra dimensión.**

**Es aquí donde entra highschool DXD ya que esa fue la dimensión que lo mando, ahí un anciano llamado Goren lo adoptaría y sé lo llevaría a las montañas a entrenar. Sin embargo debido a una enfermedad desconocida Goren moriría 9 años después de la llegada de Zaiko y aquí empieza el fanfic, espero que les guste.**

Capítulo 1: Mudanza a Kuoh.

Zaiko se encontraba terminando de entrenar en las montañas, hoy era un día importante para él, era su cumpleaños número 10, lamentablemente tenía que pasarlo solo ya que su querido abuelo había fallecido unos meses atrás.

-porqué te fuiste abuelito-pensó Zaiko un poco nostálgico.

Goren era un hombre muy sabio, le había enseñado Matemáticas y Lengua a Zaiko fácilmente, además de otras materias básicas, pero lo más importante es que él le había enseñado artes marciales.

A Zaiko le fascinaban las artes marciales y cada cumpleaños suyo se la pasaba luchando todo el día con su abuelo, además Zaiko tenía una ventaja, una energía desconocida provenía de él. Ya que él podía sentir como esta fluía a través de su cuerpo.

También recordó que su abuelo le había dejado una nota que solo la podía abrir cuando cumpliera 10 años

La nota decía lo siguiente:

"Zaiko, felicidades por tu cumpleaños, si lees esto es porque mi vida se ha terminado, no logre vencer esta extraña enfermedad, pero bueno, es momento que sigas tu vida, dirígete al este tarde o temprano llegaras a una ciudad llamada KUOH el dueño del orfanato es un buen amigo mío, descuida ya hable con él. Dice que él te pagará la escuela y una casa donde vivir, así como el alimento, que la verdad no sé, como puedes comer tanto, su nombre es Edge brief, me hubiera gustado haberte enseñado más artes marciales así que lo siento mucho, espero que te la pases bien en tus próximos cumpleaños y que consigas muchos amigos y rivales, te quiere tu abuelo Goren"

.gracias abuelo, yo también te quiero- dijo Zaiko secándose algunas lágrimas.

\- bueno será mejor que vaya a Kuoh antes de que anochezca- pensó Zaiko.

Así fue como Zaiko comenzó su viaje bajando colinas y cruzando bosques hasta que por fin llegó a Kuoh.

Zaiko comenzó a preguntar a la gente que pasaba donde se encontraba el orfanato. Después de preguntar por un rato por fin lo encontró cuando entro al orfanato no había nadie en la mesa así que se sentó a esperar.

Tiempo después un hombre ya mayor vio como un niño de pelo negro vestido en un gi Verde estaba sentado esperando.

-A tu debes ser Zaiko, mucho gusto soy Edge brief-dijo el señor.

-Mucho gusto-respondió Zaiko en un tono educado.

-tú abuelo me había hablado de ti, te gusta entrenar y comer mucho, además eres muy estudioso-dijo Edge.

-Gracias señor, espero poder adaptarme a esta ciudad-respondió Zaiko.

-Muy bien, tu casa está casi a las afueras de la ciudad, pero está bastante cerca de la escuela del orfanato, podrás ir a entrenar a las montañas, también vendré a reabastecerte cada semana-dijo Edge.

-Gracias-respondió Zaiko.

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir así que te dejare en tu casa y mañana comenzaras a asistir a la escuela-Dijo Edge.

Edge llevo a Zaiko a su casa, le entrego la llave y se fue.

-Listo ahora habrá que ver como evoluciona ese chico, el señor sirzechs supervisara su comportamiento-pensó Edge.

La nueva casa de Zaiko era bastante grande, bueno solo él vivía ahí, así que creo que por eso se sentía muy grande.

-¿por qué mi abuelo se esperaría hasta que cumpliera 10 años, siento que me ha oculto algunas cosas en su vida?-pensó Zaiko recordando un entrenamiento con su abuelo, este había logrado cargar una piedra gigante con una mano, además que era muy rápido, hasta había veces que su abuelo no lograba seguirle el paso, sin embargo Zaiko nunca vio a su abuelo combatir a su máximo potencial.

-Bueno será mejor que vaya a entrenar y a prepararme para la escuela-pensó Zaiko viajando al bosque detrás de su casa.

Mientras tanto en otro mundo un hombre de cabello rojo estaba viendo lo que hacía el joven entrenando en el bosque.

-Lo hiciste bien Edge, ahora tenemos más fácil acceso a ese niño-

-Gracias Sirzechs, ahora procedo a retirarme-Dijo edge mostrando unas alas oscuras.

El hombre pelirrojo continúo viendo al chico, pero una niña de pelirrojo acompañada de otra niña de pelo negro entraron a la sala.

-qué haces hermano-preguntó la niña de cabello rojo.

-Nada Rias, solo término mi trabajo-respondió Sirzechs.

-¿Sigues espiando al extranjero?preguntó Rias.

-sí, ese chico posee un gran potencial oculto, no debo dejar que caiga en manos equivocadas-respondió Sirzechs.

-está bien, Akeno y yo iremos a practicar magia, nos vemos luego hermano-dijo la pequeña Rias despidiéndose.

-adiós hermanita-Respondió Sirzechs.

-no debo dejar que le ocurra algo a ese chico-pensó Sirzechs.

6 años después.

Zaiko había tenido una vida escolar difícil ya que los niños de su edad lo molestaban diciendo que era huérfano, pero eso nunca le importo.

A él solo le gustaba hacerse más fuerte, así que de tanto entrenar con sigo mismo haciéndose daño y recuperándose consiguió un cuerpo más o menos en forma.

-Muy bien, mañana será mi primer día en la academia Kuoh, específicamente en primero de preparatoria.-pensó Zaiko.

-Estoy listo-dijo Zaiko emocionado de por fin poder estudiar en otra escuela que no estaba asociada al orfanato.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, este solo se basó en introducir al personaje principal que obviamente no sabe que tiene ADN saiyajin.**

**Lo bueno empezara en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
